


Kissing You

by StarFromPhoenix



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFromPhoenix/pseuds/StarFromPhoenix
Summary: Just an evening with Elio and Oliver, which was inspired by the song “I’m Kissing You” by Des’ree from the Romeo & Juliet soundtrack.I imagine this to be in my “More Myself Than I Am” universe quite a few years down the road of where I am now in my story.Please don’t repost my work without my permission!As we all know: I don’t own these boys, they own me!Enjoy! <3





	Kissing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opie1205](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opie1205/gifts).



I looked at the traffic. Traffic in LA was a nightmare. I sighed. It had been a stressful day and I couldn’t wait to just get home and relax and have a wonderful evening. I inched closer and closer to my exit. I let out a deep breath. Finally I reached it and was able to get off the 101. My phone rang. I pushed the button on my steering wheel. 

“Hello, love of my life,” I said with a big smile on my face.

“Hey and you’re the love of _my_ life so...” I could mentally picture Elio sticking his tongue out.

“Goose,” I said laughing. “What is it baby?”

“I called Daphne’s and ordered us dinner. It will be ready in 15 minutes and it’s under your name.”

“Ok. See you soon,” I said and hung up.

I drove and got to the restaurant and picked up our dinner. I then made my way home. I parked and grabbed the food and went inside.

Elio came jogging towards the door and grabbed the food from me and kissed me. “Hey, welcome home,” he said.

“Thank you,” I said kissing him back and hugging him. 

“Go change, go get comfortable. Let’s eat outside.”

“Yeah, ok,” I said. I took a look at his beautiful face and smiled. I caressed his cheek.

“What?” He asked softly.

“Just admiring you,” I said. I gave him another quick kiss and ran upstairs to get into something more comfortable. When I was changed I jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen. I stepped out the door and found Elio there. Dinner in plates and a bottle of wine. “What’s the occasion?” I asked.

“Does there have to be one?” He laughed as he kissed me when I reached the table. 

“Not at all,” I said.

He poured wine into our glasses as I settled down.

“How was work?”

I shook my head. “A bit crazy. Lots going on. I’m still... feeling like the new kid on the block and I know I have some faculty members still question if I’m worthy of being there. It’s like 50/50. Some are nice, some not so nice...” I shrugged and picked up the glass of wine and sipped from it.

I felt Elio squeeze my hand as he sat down. “Yeah, well, if some of your coworkers question whether you should be there or not, that’s on them. You were hired and your boss thinks you belong there and that’s the only person you need to keep happy,” he said.  

I nodded at him and squeezed his hand. “Yes. Thank you,” I said softly. “How did today go?” 

“Good,” He said smiling. “I finished one piece and am working on composing another. It’s nerve wrecking but it’ll be fine. I’ll be fine. Just need inspiration,” he said.

“What kind of inspiration?” I asked.

He laughed. “I’ll know it when I feel it!”

 

We laughed and ate and chatted idly about everything and nothing. That had always been the case with Elio. We would bare our souls and have profoundly deep conversations and share secrets that we would never share with any other living soul and then a moment later he would be telling me of Ash and the other characters in the latest manga he was reading, something he had really gotten into after composing music for one when it was turned into an anime, and I would then talk about my writing and some movie I had watched that I wanted him to watch with me.

That was life with him. Happiness, openness, perfection.  _Parce que c’était lui, parce que c’était moi._  Because it was him, because it was me, that was us.

 

I held his hand as we ate and when we were done we took our dishes inside and cleaned them up. I looked at him as he told me excitedly about what he had composed so far. “But I should just show you,” he said.

“Yes you should,” I agreed and we went over to the piano in the next room over. I sat beside him and watched as he played. His beautiful fingers moving expertly across the keys. “It’s beautiful,” I said as he finished playing. 

“You think so?” 

“Yes, I think so.”

“But you also love me and so you tend to give everything I do the benefit of the doubt...” he said sighing.

“If I didn’t like it or felt it was lacking I would have told you goose,” I said bumping his shoulder with mine. 

This elicited a smile from his lips and he nodded. I leaned in and kissed him. “Well let’s hope I’m going in the right direction,” he said softly.

I looked over this face and the slight expression of worry. I got up from the piano bench and put my hand out. He reached for it, grabbing hold of my hand and laughing softly. He got up. I led him out of the room and through the kitchen and into the living room.

I took my phone out and found the song I was looking for. It started playing through the Bluetooth speaker we had in the living room. I pulled him to me as the soft song started.

“What’s the occasion?” He asked chuckling as he leaned into me. Our bodies started swaying to the song.

“Does there have to be one?” I asked as I wrapped my arms around him. I closed my eyes as I rested my cheek on his head, his curls ticking me.

“I love this song,” Elio whispered.

“So do I,” I said.

I felt him straighten. I looked over his perfect face. I leaned in and kissed him, softly and slowly. I enjoyed every second of it. “Mmmm,” I heard the soft moan from his throat. I rested my forehead on his as we kept swaying slowly to the song. 

_“Touch me deep,pure and true gift to me forever. 'Cause, I'm kissing you. Oh, I'm kissing you, oh. Where are you now? Where are you now? Cause, I'm kissing you. I'm kissing you...”_

I leaned in and kissed him again. His lips were soft and gentle against mine. He leaned into me again. His arms wrapping around my neck and pulling me closer into him as he kissed me harder. I wrapped my arms around his waist and ran my hands up his back. The song came to an end. We held each other a moment longer.

I looked down at him as he looked up at me and smiled. I caressed his face. “This moment is quite inspirational,” he said softly.

“Good,” I said. “As it should be.”

 

* * *

 

I opened my eyes and blinked. It took me a moment to get my bearings. I felt around the bed and felt it was empty. The bedroom was dark with just the moonlight shining in through the French doors. I looked and saw the bedroom door was open and I heard the faint sound of the piano playing. I sat up and turned my beside lamp on and gathered my boxers from the floor which had been discarded earlier as Elio and I had made our way upstairs and stripped each other before falling onto the bed, a tangle of arms and legs and lips everywhere they could hungrily kiss.

I walked out of the bedroom and jogged down the stairs. I walked through the living room and kitchen and into the room where we had Elio’s piano. He was siting there in some jogging pants. 

He looked up at me as I walked in. “Hey,” he said smiling. 

“Hey, yourself. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Quite the opposite. After slow dancing with you and then going upstairs and making love to you I felt more inspired than I had been so I came down and composed some more,” he said. 

He started playing his music for me. I sat there and listened and watched as he played the beautiful melody that he had written. I felt so proud of him as he played. When it was over I clapped. “Beautiful,” I whispered.

He shrugged and leaned forward kissing my shoulder. “You should be sleep!” He said suddenly. “You have to work tomorrow.”

“Well, I was goose and then you decided to leave me alone in bed!” I said laughing.

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” He said getting up and laughing softly.

We got up and went back upstairs and got into bed. I pulled him close to me and wrapped my arms around him. “What will you name your song?” I asked him.

“Not sure yet,” he said softly.

“You’ll figure something out baby,” I said softly as my eyes started closing.

“Yes, I will.”

He turned around to face me and buried his face in my neck.

“Good night, I love you,” He whispered softly.

“Good night, I love you more,” I whispered back softly.

”Impossible,” he said as he caressed my back. I closed my eyes as sleep came over me and I gently drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The line “parc que c’était lui, parce que c’était moi” has always been one of my favorites. Because it was him, because it was me... so important as this could not have happened to them with anyone else! So I loved using it!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
